Double Rainbow What have I gotten myself into? Oc
by FantasyWolf72298
Summary: A girl named Daichi wa Sakura just transferred into Shibusen, only to find out after her parents died and her brother went missing that she now has to stay at her new partner's house! little did she know that his family the "colorless skittles" Laruence nicknamed them are a bunch of players Humor/Romance/Action-genres
1. Chapter 1

Double Rainbow! OC character Based Soul Eater

Prologue

{Please forgive me, it will become a comedy in the next chapter!}

"To every living thing is a ying and a yang the one that you feed is the one who will win."

Hoishi was Sakura

3 days ago, when I met my partner I never understood him and I still don't. Currently I am a 13 year old girl brunette chestnut-dark brown eyes and not busty at all not to mention a bit tall for my age. I am a student at Shibusen, first ranked weapon with a title of "The Hot Headed Samurai Sword." Or "T2H.2S." sounds like a code name to me. I am Daichi, Daichi wa Sakura.

I was walking into the school. Glancing around I had seen several people looking at me. It was the first day, and as a weapon I was a major crucial part to the partnership. Turning around I had seen two twins smiling as what appeared to be a younger boy my age was walking down the stairs. The older twins put out their feet and right when I was at the base he had tripped. "Ah!" I heard him slightly scream though manly then most guys his age. CRASH! He was right on top of me.

Opening my eyes, he was on top of me. Lips planted firmly against mine I broke out into a blush. Pushing him off, he got up and held out a hand. "I am so sorry!" I accepted his hand and saw Weapon User or Meister. His blue hair, royal blue while his eyes dark blue almost purple, above-average height for his age, he had quite unique looks. "It-it's okay." He then regained his posture, and turned and glared at the two twins. "If you excuse me I'll be right back." He then walked up the stairs with the aura saying. "You're dead." Smiling nervously then then left only their red hair colors.

I awkwardly walked away hiding my red face. Sitting down in my class I hear all the 3rd rank Meisters talking, one was the Famous Maka Alburn, she was one of the three Meisters that helped destroy Ashura the god of madness. They say that she is the toughest out of all them. Next was BlackStar! He is the girls personal favorite to gossip about, he has spiky blue hair and is kinda short for his age. The next was Death The Kid, he had all the girls crazy for him. Personally this OCD case I would not want as my boyfriend what I really care about is the weapons! Soul the Scythe, The Thompson Sisters the symmetrical guns of death, and the Shadow weapon Tsubaki the flower with strong determined scent. Walking in I saw Death the kid look at me and get up and walks toward me. He then fixed my tie and smiled. "You didn't put it on right or straight at least." What the Fluff? Okay, whatever so you say. I responded with a bow. "Thank you."

I then walked to my seat, to only have the guy that kissed me in the hallway by accident. He then smiled at me and sat next to me. "Hi, I didn't get to introduce myself. I am Laurence." He held out his hand to me which was covered in blood. I shook his hand with a napkin and said. "Daichi, Daichi Sakura." He then gave me a grin and said. "So what type of weapon are you?" I replied, "A katana, a classic samurai sword." He then said. "I am a Sword based Meister, I'm new here are you?" I then said. "Yep!" He then looked like he was thinking for a second, only after ten minutes of having my first kiss stolen from me by this guy. He said not awkwardly at all as if he had practiced it for hours. "How about you and I become partners?" I blushed in the embarrassing way and said stupidly stuttering. "S-sure."

He looked towards the door and I saw the Teacher come in. He had purple hair and I saw his eyes go wide. "Brother?" I echoed "Brother? What do you mean brother?" He then looked at me sighed. "That's my eldest brother, I have seven in total. The two twins both 18 whos names I will not mention, Kage, Shiro 20 and 21, my brother who name is Kaze and is 23, and Hinote my brother who is 24. My brother Kasa is 29." I was flabbergasted. "seven brothers? Like a rainbow?" I had guessed. He nodded. "All except for me." He laughed. I then said, "Why do you have an English name if your family is Japanese?" Laurence thought of a way then shook his head, which I giggled and then he said. "Well simply cause I don't want people to know where I came from."

I then stop and was silent until his brother Kasa said. "Now class I am your substitute for the winter while Dr. Stein is out on assignment. Most of you are new this year and I would like to welcome you to Shibusen. Secondly I would like to teach you the basics of partnership between a weapon and it's user." I nodded and took out my notebook an started to write. While Laurence had not done anything just glare at his brother who was eyeing us the whole entire time. Kasa then turned to the secretary and then looked at to the class. "Daichi wa Sakura?" I then raised my hand he then looked at me pitifully. "You are needed in the Office with Shinigami."

I wondered if I was in trouble, Laurence then looked at his brother curiously though I could feel the gaze of both when I walked out of the room. I then went onto the office looking at Shinigami, his mask drooped. "Daichi-san, there is some terrible news." I stepped forward before I could say anything Shinigami interrupted. "Daichi, your parents are dead."

Staring at him in disbelief I felt tears running down my cheek as he continued. "They were killed because of the Demon named Darica." I stepped back when he said. "Your brother went missing as well." In a flash, I lost all of my family. But I will not let this affect me, I will avenge them. I will become a Death Scythe and kill Darica- for- for I will not let him harm anyone else. I bowed, not let anymore emotions show. "Shinigami, when I become strong enough I want that job don't give it to anyone else." I turned and held my hand close to my heart. But I fear that I will drag people into my family affairs I'll train by myself then walking back in class Teacher Kasa looked at me and said. "You can go to your seat."

I sat down next to Laurence, he said with a curious face. "So what's the bad news?" I murmured, "my family died." Laurence looked as if I was going to regret something when he mentioned. "You can stay at my house." I sighing I said, "Sure what have I got to lose."

He said suddenly, "Your virginity." I looked at him. "What do you mean?" "My whole family is a bunch of perverts, especially the twins." I gulped, "Ha! I've killed kishins before this won't scare me!" Nerveously I adjusted in my seat, I have a bad feeling about this. He scoffed, "Well good luck with them. There like skittles that appear to be colored on the outside but the same flavor on the inside." I twitched. Oh boy this is going to be great! Though I am more concerned for my brother he still could be alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Meet the Skittles!

Author's note: Hi guys! In the next chapter I plan on putting a little more spice into it!

"They say that your soul is your favorite color, and that your favorite color represents you. Meaning, that you're complementary is your polar opposite of your personality." - Shiro Kage

Walking out of the classroom I began to look at the assignments. Many were quite easy, even for newbie standards. Laurence caught up to me and grabbed me, "I want you to meet someone." I tried to reply but of course once again I was pulled away. "He-"Stopping with a skid, I put my hands on the ground and thanked it for still being there. Mr. - wait I don't even know his last name. then helped me up and then said while smiling with a Cheshire grin. "So you're the girl. How are you after what happen you don't look like you cried at all?" I then bowed while blushing, what is it with me and blushing?

"Hello sir." I then heard a growl from Laurence as he put my hand in his hand and kissed it. "I am sorry for your loss. I am Koyuki Kasa. But you can call me Kasa-kun if you like." He ended with a charming smile. I knew my face was flushing. "O-okay!" Kasa-kun then turned to Laurence. "You got yourself a very nice partner. You do your best to treat right okay little brother." He ended with a chuckle. To think about Kasa did look similar to Laurence. They had the same skin tone and eyebrow shape. Except Kasa was and looked a lot older, of course as the eldest he would but he looked so mature. Wow, maybe Laurence was just jealous of his brothers right? "So you will be staying with us until your brother is found?" I nodded my head quickly. He then looked at Laurence and said, "and try not to kill her little brother. I think Hinote and Shiro will be quite pleased. It makes things so much simpler." He said waving to us as he left.

Laurence then turned and looked down at me with his transitional blue eyes and then grabbed my hand. "Let's go." He grabbed my hand and my face turned red and I told him. "I'm not a child you-"He covered my mouth as he pushed me back to a wall, wait what is he doing. RAPE! He then looked over the comer and then I saw the twins from before. Pitch red hair and the same skin tone once again and same eye brows! Their yellow eyes scanned the area and searched for someone. They turned and left. He sighed and I smacked him over the head. "What the Jelly Bean is wrong with you?" While he rubbed his head he said. "I was protecting you." I glared at him and he laughed. "Sorry." I then turned and said, "Okay. Any mission you wanna do?" He then nodded and pulled out a simple easy job. It was a single kishin. "I was thinking start out easy." I agreed and then when he and I stepped out I felt to arms attach to me. "Ah!" I was lifted up my feet dangling from the ground. "what the?" Laurence was growling and said. "Let her go you idiots!" I heard two voices in sink. "Why should we? She's pretty, is she your girlfriend?" He blushed this time, though I felt my face eat up before he could reply one of them said. "As a matter of fact, she is the girl you kissed was she not?" Then they both snickered, I then kicked them. "Let go of me!" I fell on my butt. "Oh we're sorry we didn't introduce ourselves." When both of them put out their hands to me I shook both of them and then they said. "The one on the left is Kiba, the one on the right is Tsume. Nice to meet you!" With that I am was now officially settled into the family. Then out of nowhere Laurence then took my hand and looked at her, "we should go."

I was so confused. I looked at him with questioning eyes. "Why are you being mean to them? They look so loving!" It hurt much more than he thought, than I thought. I was alone the last one in my family. I hated it! I pulled away. "You have a family, love them they won't be here forever." Laurence was shocked and sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. It's just that those two are so mean." I hit him upside the head. "Get use to it, they're your bros. " He then turned to looked at me in the eyes. He-he looked at me so kindly. I turned my face. "So should we get started on our assignment?" He nodded and we headed towards the place. I couldn't help think what he was thinking. None the less, I hid my tears. Gripping my hands I then looked ahead. It was dark, I could barely see. Laurence looked at me his dark blue hair sparkled in the moonlight which made him look knightly. "Transform I sense him."

I did, glowing I changed into my Katana form, the red hilt was told to be the color my soul. This was no ordinary kishin either, the shadows forming around it, it was crying….. I felt sad to be in his presence, it seemed like Laurence danced when he started to fight. Whipping around matching every attack of the kishin's sharp claws with my sharp steel, suddenly it cried out in agony, the Kishin's arm had been cut off! I said to Laurence. "Lets finish him!" He nodded with that he appeared on the other side of the kishin, it turned around and then it split in half. Leaving only a red soul in its place. I transformed back and walked up to the soul. I personally never cared for them, but hey! I want to become a death Scythe right? I swallowed the soul and he asked. "How does a soul taste?" I replied simply. "It's tasteless." He joked. "Just like my brothers." I have a feeling that he wasn't kidding though.

Laurence looked at me and said. "If it's any compliment to you, you're a way lighter sword than I predicated. It made it easier for me to use you." I smile as I put my hands behind my back. "I'm so glad that you think so, after I am a Japanese sword a classic one at that for Ninjas and Samurais." We both chuckled and we headed towards his house. I could tell he was not angry but scared now. Entering the house, I felt well… pretty awkward.

I looked around to find out they were rich. Really rich, though I am not use to this traditional Japanese house, It was amazing how big it was! I mean I've seen bigger, I've been in bigger but this was comfortable. Laurence said awkwardly, "well here we are." I put down my suit case in the guest room and thanked Laurence. "Oh thank you so much for this." He said with humble tone. "Oh it's no problem at all! Plus you'll hate me for it later." I looked at him and said. "No really thank you, no one has ever been kind to me like this." I bowed and I saw him turning away covering his face. "Ah yup! Lets just go and um introduce you to Shiro and Kage who were sitting down talking at the table. They turned and Kage said, "Mizu how about you bring your little friend and come and sit with us?"

"Stop calling me that." He growled under his breath I then sat next to him, shyly I introduce myself. "Hello, I am Daichi Sakura. It's nice to meet you." Kage then took my hand and said. "The pleasure is all ours mademoiselle." He kissed my hand I fekt my face go red. "Red card!" Laurence said while separating us. "No raping my partner! Bad Kage!" He hit over the head with a newspaper. "What the hell?" he said while fighting Laurence I saw Shiro look at me and say. "Welcome to the family." I nodded while Laurence and Kage fought like a bunch of kids. Sighing I have a feeling this might not be so bad after all. Shiro then put his arm around me when I said. "Well, what do I have to lose? It's kinda funny anyways." I them heard Laurence's words. I gulped. {Flash back time!} "What do I have to lose?" Laurence: "Your virginity." {End of flash back.} I know realize I should buy locks for my drawers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: A shadow arises from the depths of the heart.

Authors Note: This is my first POV of Laurence! I start to show his side for things. Tell me how I do!

Laurence's POV

I had this strange dream, it's as if someone is calling to me. "Help me! Mizu please!" I always tried to grab her hand but was never successful. I got up and washed my face. Hearing the twins already up and about I give them a stern order before they walked down the hall. "Don't even think about going into her room." With a reply of "aw man, you got to ruin anything!" From Kiba, and from Tsume a chuckle. "Oh you realized did you?" Still I had more things on my mind right now. Taking a shower, I still couldn't believe what I said to my partner, only a day after she found out her parents are dead and that her brother is most likely as well. I hear come out of her kitchen? I quickly get dressed into my uniform for school a basic Black T-shirt and Jeans and walk out amazed at what I saw on the table.

A whole entire banquet for my family and I! Bacon, eggs, pancakes, even freaking Coffee! I couldn't help but say. "Wow…." I never had a home-cooked meal and to be honest, I kind of liked the smell of it that's an understatement I loved it! Daichi turned around her short brown hair shining with a red sheen in the sunlight coming from the window and her Chestnut eyes filled with energy. I blushed, wait why am I blushing? She was still cooking and had an apron on with her usual black jeans and red T-shirt. "So what do you think?" I then replied quickly. "It's fantastic!" Other gasps of astonishment came from Kasa, his purple eyes wide with disbelief. I heard Kasa say with Awe. "You did this?" My god he sounded like a fanboy. She nodded and said. "Is it not enough?" We both shook our heads and for the first time ever we agreed. Which P.S kind of scared me, "No you- this is great!" She sighed in relief. I was looking at the food and she said. "Well dig in!" I did and boy was it good! Whoever will marry her is a lucky man! She is so prêt- what am I saying? The twins said, "wow Hime! Your cooking is like hevan!" Hime really, why do they have to call her princess? I then got up and said, "H- I mean Sakura we have to go." Daichi nodded and said on the way out. "You can call me Daichi you know." I nodded and we headed off.

"Today class we are going to learn about Soul Resonance." I saw Daichi pull out her notebook and started to write down the lesson. That dream was so weird. Yet the voice was so familiar. I glance at her and she is so into the lesson she doesn't notice. I smiled, she was probably the best partner for me. I then was shaken from my thoughts as she said. "Hey creeper, are you listening to the story at all?" I sighed, uh oh I am, in for it now. "Sorry, I didn't hear a thing." She sighed and she said. "I can tell. Here." She pulled out a notebook and handed it to me. "Write down the lesson stupid." Yeap she was the best partner for me, she made me focus. At the end of the lesson for the day, I wondered what we should do. Only to see her reviewing her lessons, "Hey Bookworm, aren't you going to leave for lunch?" She shook her head. "No, I am going to study. We can really use this to help us with our assignments." I sat down and said. "Well I'll stay here to then." She smiled at me, what a gorg- what am I saying! Ugh, she is my partner just my partner!

After the studying, we both took a look at the assignments. Only to see Black*Star coming up to us. He said, "so how's it going Daichi?" She knew him? How, why I dunno I just looked at them as they talked. Daichi replied. "It's going well; we collected our first Kishin Soul!" "Congrats, Daichi!" I then smiled in embarrassment as he looked at me and said. "Is this your partner?" Daichi nodded. "Yeap, he's a great one at that!" Black*Star then said, "you guys are good but Tsubaki and I are the best!" She nodded in agreement as did I.

Once he left I asked, "Daichi how do you know them?" She turned and looked at me. "Black*Star and I are good friends, he use to stay at my house after what happened to his clan." I then heard a hiss. "Students at DWMA!" Everybody turned and I ran outside with Daichi close behind, who is that guy? His long black cloak covered his body while his mask covered his face. Daichi growled, "Darcia!" Darica then said. "I am here to collect someone of importance to me." He then looked at us, no Daichi! I got in front as he jumped down, the teachers were soul threaded to the ground, even my brother who was hopelessly trying to break free. I too was Soul threaded, Daichi is on her own. I struggled and I tried to break free. Daichi screamed as she was grabbed. Suddenly slash separated the two of them. A man wearing a mask wearing a medieval tux had saved her! The hat he was wearing which was semi-medieval. Had covered the top of his blue hair, Daichi had looked at him as he looked at Darica and held out a sword. Darica had jumped back before the slash could hit him and he said. "Interesting, I will be back." He disappeared in the shadows and she then got up and looked at him as he held out a blue rose. She blushed heavily. I felt a pain in my heart as the soul threads disappeared Kasa was already out and he then waited until the mysterious man disappeared. Kasa and I ran up to her, I was so worried.

She was shaking, still holding the blue rose. Kasa then said. "Are you okay?" She nodded and I tried to comfort her I then saw Death. "I need to talk to you three, it is of great importance." I already had a feeling I know what he would be talking about.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The aftermath, an important mission?

**AUTHORS NOTE!: Disclaimer! Atros is my friend's Wolf718 Oc character, go and check out her stories she is really talented! Thank you so much for letting me use Atros! *hugs* I hope you love reading this as much as I did writing it!**

**Daichi's POV**

"They say love is manmade, like a blue rose it was made by humans just like the word "love" and it will only bloom when two things are shown, care and a secret ingredient to cultivate each flower." – Canterella

I walked with Laurence and Kasa who both kept a close eye on me, while Laurence just stayed by my side. I was stupid, and defenseless. I wondered why I was so important to him. Death had looked at us and said. "It is obvious now that Darica is out to kill all of your family Daichi. But that is no why you all are here. I have a mission for you." The shock in Laurence's eyes was noticeable as he said. "After this just happened, now?" Death raised a hand to let us know he understood this. "It is about, the man who saved you Daichi. Did you see his eyes?" I remembered them so calm, so handsome. It was transitional starting out almost purple to grey blue. "Yes, they were like." I turned and noticed Laurence's, they were the same exactly. "his." I pointed to my partner who still looked protective over me.

I turned to see a man walk in, Kasa recognized him and said with a burst of joy. "Atros!" Atros was wearing a classy snow white dress shirt with gold buttons and classic black pants! Boy was he neat! Artos was a teacher and I have heard of him before, and he seemed familiar to me. Death turned and said, "Atros I will let you tell these two the rest of the assignment." Atros's raven black hair and grey eyes were so cool and calm, yet strong! He was obviously a weapon. Atros introduced himself to us, his voice was as flowing and fluent like a river. Laurence appeared rebellious and almost refused to even let him talk.

"As you know I am Atros, I am a weapon who will also be your personal tutor." He glanced at me, oh god, did it feel good not to be looked at pervertedly by a guy! I listened quite intently as he continued. "I am also to teach you Laurence how to protect Daichi from Darica's clutches." Laurence said with a growl. "I don'-" He stopped and nodded for him to continue. "Also your mission is to attend a masquerade, where Darica will be rumored to be. We will hide her in plain sight." It was a simple plan, but to capture him it might work! Laurence had no objections either. Atros was looking at me funny, not in the werid like the twins do, or Kasa and not to mention Kage and Shiro sometimes even Laurence. He's acting like he has seen a ghost. He then asked, "what is your middle name might I ask?" I answered. "Daichi Wa Sakura, why?" His eyes went wide and laughed nervously. "Oh nothing, we will began our training a month from now."

"This is Training?" I said while balancing a book on my head. Atros said with one of those "motivating" speeches. "Why yes! A lady must learn how to balance and walk perfectly." I said while falling on my butt. "With heels?" He nodded. "Yes with heals." I got up and said, "and what does this have to do with my weapon training?" He looked at me with an eye brow raised. "Well, if a weapon is balnced physically it'd make it easier to mentally link with your Meister." I then got pumped and put the book back up on my head. "So what is after this?" He did a small smile. "Well, you have to practice linking telepathically." I then blinked my eyes. He continued, "Well when you resonate you have to connect mentally as well as emotions." It made sense and I nodded, it came so natural to me. He clapped, "have you done this before?" I shook my head and he said, "well I'll get Laurence." He turned around and left.

I didn't like being left alone; to be honest I couldn't bare it. I still felt Darica's grip on my arm and the beautiful eyes of him. I stared off into space with Awe. Laurence walked in blinking. "Hey Dirt-head! Snap out of it!" I said, "My name means earth not Dirt!" He did the blah blah sign. I growled and I said. "Sakura Slash!" Hitting him over top of the head he said. "Ow what's your problem?" I growled, "you." Atros, "…." He turned and said, "Well Daichi transform." I did as she said, and Laurence purposely made me fall on the floor. "What was that for!" He replied simply, "no reason." He picked me up and he jumped back. "Ow!" I transformed back and said, "what happen now you broke a nail?" I was so angry, he was always so stupid. I then looked at his hands they were bleeding and had burn marks on him. "Oh my god!" I ran over and I started to tend to his wounds, Atros knew it was going to happen, I could tell that much by the lack of shock in his eyes.

"Laurence, tell me did it hurt?" He nodded Artos said. "Not physically but mentally." Laurence nodded his head again. Atros began to explain, "when a weapon rejects his or her Meister, they reject by making the use feel pain. Sort of like a defense system." I looked Laurence who looked sad, "I'm sorry I was just upset I had no Idea." Laurence smiled, "no I'm sorry, I can't just call you mean nicknames and expect to get away with just because I had a stressful day." I said, "I forgive you, once again I am so sorry." Laurence got up and said with a determined ring in his voice. "Shall we try again?"

I nodded, transforming into my Katana form, he wielded mean and I felt his pain. "Alright, now soul link." I felt our two souls connect and my sword glowed with a brilliant blue color. "So this is your color Laurence?" I felt so powerful, yet I heard all that was on his mind. The pain from his wound stung like a bee. But then he swung me around and hit a boulder and it shattered. Atros looked impressed, "well done that's all for today-" When I transformed back into my human form, Laurence had collapsed in my arms. Atros came up, "he exhausted himself…. But how?" He was heavy, and Atros had helped me bring him back home.

It had been a whole day and Laurence was still asleep, I was so drowsy when I sat next to his bed. I then fell asleep, giving into the dizzy blackness of slumber.

**Laurence's POV**

Damn it! I couldn't even stay awake! I am so stupid yet I felt like it was okay. But not my own mind someone else's, Daichi? I shouldn't have over trained myself, now I made my partner scared and left alone. Waking up I looked to see Daichi having her head on the side of my bed in a chair sleeping on her arms for pillows. Smiling, she was there for me. I felt so happy yet shameful. I had gotten up and picked her up bridal style, notihng like that though! I guarantee you! Blushing at the denial of my thoughts I walked into her room which had looks on everything, even her desk. Smart girl and pre- wait what? I put her in bed and tucked her in. Sighing she was really an idiot for not getting any sleep.

Walking out I saw Kasa his vision was stern and I felt my face sting with the sound of a slap. "Are you stupid, I told you not to push yourself!" He was worried, my brother was worried for me. He had been the one secretly training me, "if you push yourself to far you'll die! Not to mention, your hands." He grabbed them and they hurt, wincing I snapped back. "and what would you have done? Darica almost took her, and could have killed her I have to try. You wouldn't know what to do except push yourself to the limit to make yourself stronger." Kasa said, "don't follow in my footsteps brother. That's how come my partner- vanished. He was taken by Darica." I turned my eyesight away from him, and said. "Daichi how long was she in there, how long was I asleep?" He said, "The exact same time, since you began sleeping was a day did she finally fall asleep?" The twins looked pervy and I glared at them and they coughed. "Well, on the bright side Kasa, we know his limit." Kiba pointed out, while Tsume said. "And we also know who is starting to become one of us." I looked in horror at what Tsume had said and ran back into my room. Locking the doors, I couldn't help thinking hoe cut she was, but she is my partner. Just my partner.

**-? POV **

I walked into Shibusen, looking around I had begun to realize I was being followed pulling out my sword I said. "Who's there." Death had walked out and looked at me, "it has been a while since I saw my wife bring someone from the future here." I gained curiosity and said. "What do you about me, and do you know who I am?" He nodded, "but I will call you by your code name, Canterella for now." I chucked a bit. "So you know why I am here then?" He nodded once again and I said. "I am here on a mission, a personal one. To save the princess, to save Daichi before it's too late."


End file.
